Our song
by vanilla.twit
Summary: Bella plays with her radio and stumbles upon a song that made her think why she and Edward had no song to call their own. ExB songfic. drabble.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Stepehenie Meyer does.

**A/N:** Just a short drabble dedicated to my friends who are also addicted to the Twilight series. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

**Our Song**

* * *

Boring was the only word inside Bella's mind that could describe her situation today. Ironically, the sun was shining in Forks and sadly it was a weekend, so no school. Edward had to go hunting and she would love to see him hunt, unfortunately, said guy who was hunting wouldn't let her.

'Damn… If Edward knows what's good for him, he should have brought me along. It's as if I wouldn't hunt soon too.' She thought suddenly, humor filling her system.

She was inside her truck, just in front of her house, she didn't know why the hell she was staying there but for whatever reason it was, she was also too lazy to go back inside her house.

Looking for something to do, her eyes caught the radio which was not yet turned on but was already gathering dust for the days she hadn't. Using this radio made her think of bad memories.

Shrugging her shoulders, she reached out and pushed the 'play' button and the waited till the red button turned yellow-green and voices suddenly filled the whole truck.

_I am the man, who will fight for your honor,_

_I'll be the hero you'll be thinking of …_

'Next.' She thought, bored though she held no offense against the song, it just made her remember of certain moments in her life that a certain wolf would just gladly save her and take her away from here.

Switching continuously from station to station she yawned until a cute and funny tune suddenly rang in her ears. Stopping, she waited for the first lines.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

She suddenly blinked, her brown eyes suddenly surprised, 'this completely shows how I act with Edward in his car…' she thought and decided to hear more of the song.

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

'That is definitely Edward.' Grinning wickedly, she remembered the times when Edward would always worry about her and would prioritize her worries first before even thinking of minding his own.

Finally deciding that this was a real funny song, she continued on with what she thought was the chorus.

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

Laughing already like a maniac, she smiled thoughtfully and remembered when Charlie placed limits in the visiting hours of Edward when she was grounded, he'd actually almost tap on her window soon after he steps out of the door.

And about his mom not knowing, well… its Bella's dad who doesn't even know.

Although he didn't really want to kiss her on their first 'date' since things might get out of hand, she was hell of a sure that he's still regretting it.

She actually liked the chorus, humming the tune on her head; she waited for the next portion of the lyrics.

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away_

Her laughing suddenly ceased and her mind reminisced the time when Jacob bailed her out about the motorbikes she used, which made her grounded. The times when she couldn't help but feel weak and just cry.

_Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

A smile crept on her face and she could already imagine the mentally unstable part of her mind to actually mock her since, her face had so many emotions on them.

Unable to explain such feeling, she took note of the line 'I almost didn't notice all the roses'. This made her smile despite the sad feeling she had earlier and she had this memory deep in her that when she's sad, Edward would make her smile in whatever way he does it.

Placing both her hands on either sides of her cheeks, she laughed, they were so warm that she could feel it. Listening to another chorus, she breathed a sigh of contentedness.

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

Sitting straight a thought crossed her mind…

'Our song' She almost mouthed the words, not minding the chorus and the intro playing again, she dug through her bag and ended up having a pen and paper.

Plus her trusty cell phone.

Switching the radio off, she opened the door and jumped out of the car, walking along the grass path that lead to the door of her house she dialed the number of a very familiar person.

'Hello?' The voice asked.

"Edward…" Bella replied making sure that her tone was calm and very sincere.

'Yes, my love?' Hearing him saying those words made her heart jump as she struggled to compose herself.

Calm. Composed. Calm. Composed. Calm. Her mind continuously kept telling her, a mantra that would soon end unless she struggles to say what she really wants to say.

"Hey Edward, I was just wondering… we've been together for quite some time and I just realized, why the hell don't we have our OWN SONG?" she asked innocently, biting her lower lip to prevent from squealing like a cheerleader.

There was a long pause and an intake of breath on the other line. "Well Bella, love. You know that our song –"

She cut him off.

"Don't tell me that it's the slamming of the screen door, the tapping on the window, the part when we talk real slow on the phone or even my own laughter. As you can see, we have to be very original."

Not being able to contain much, she released a short lived giggle from her lips. Her cheeks colored like her hair.

'Bella? Is it just me or I'm actually feeling déjà vu right now? It was like earlier when Alice was pestering Jasper about THEIR SONG.' His questioning tone made her laugh mentally, god, this was truly funny.

"Oh Edward, you should understand a girl's mind for once, you can actually listen to them."

'Hey, that's different… I can't read –"

Once again, he was cut off.

"As if i don't know that already Edward. Anyway, be ready once you get home, we must have our minds placed together as we think of something original. Okay? Bye love, it's been nice talking to you." She clicked 'Drop call' and closed her phone.

Once again grabbing her pen and paper, she started jotting things down for THEIR SONG.

* * *

**A/N:** WAS GREATLY INSPIRED BY TAYLOR SWIFT'S 'OUR SONG'. It's the song I used here while the first one was New Found Glory's 'All for the glory of love'.

Hope you like it, do review XD.


End file.
